The Hope Chronicles: Orre Region
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Hope and the Squad arrive on the Orre Region to stop Team Snagem for good as part of their first stop for the trial. But Snagem will not simply give up without a fight.
1. Enter the Orre Region

High above the skies of the Orre Region, the Beacon descended into the airspace as they took a look at the landscape.

"So here we are. The Orre Region." Zephyr said.

"I didn't think it would be so….barren." Aqua said as they looked down at a vast desert.

"Its a region that's scarce of wild pokemon except for those that live in caves, rock formations and oasis's. Its basically a gigantic desert save for a few flourishing spots." Sabo said.

"Yeah, and this is where were gonna find Team Snagem and finally solve one half of our Shadow Pokemon Problem." Akane said.

"Defeating Team Snagem is a good start. But its Cipher we really need to eliminate to rid the Shadow Pokemon." Mickey said.

"You seem to know a lot about them, your majesty." Sonia implied.

"Well, I've been looking into them since they started these bold kidnappings all over the regions. One of them being Aether Paradise." Mickey said.

"Team Snagem is a bunch of crooks that steal pokemon from other trainers. Taking them down will at least lessen the amount of trainer thefts." Riku said.

"They do have Shadow pokemon, by not nearly as many as Cipher." Koala said.

"Which is exactly why we have the Snag Machine, which Madoka is gonna use." Kazuichi siad.

"And hopefully, we can get her memories, and even her powers back." Hope said.

"I don't know about any sort of powers, but this experience could assist with jogging her memory." Lucifer said.

"And along the way, i hope i get to know Celti a bit more." Hope said. "All of the Color Fighters have really sad or inspiring Backstories. Celti just seems more than just an Ally in this whole thing to me, and i want to get to know her better."

"I think hope might finally be on to getting a date with a girl." Titanica whispered.

"I heard that! Besides, I just wanna have someone getting my back. If I sided with any of the master picks, we'd be flooded with attackers." Hope said.

"That does seem like a sound idea." Mickey said.

"Look. We've dock at Gateon Port, a seafaring port we can gather supplies in before we go looking for clues on the Snagem base." Sabo said.

"Right. Let's get our things ready." Hope said.

"Hold on, where's the new girl?" Akane said.

"She was getting into that new Outfit that was a present from Rarity regarding her adoption. Wonder what it was…" Hope said.

"Big Bro!" Continella said coming out in her new outfit. "What do you think? I look amazing, don't i?"

Continella was wearing an outfit that resembled a mix of Mt. Lady crossed with Alice's suit. Instead of Purple with the cream color on the bodysuit, the main color complementing the cream skin tight was straight up yellow. "Its not bad. I like it." she said.

"It suits you too." Hope said. "Its very nice."

"Well, guess we should be headed out now." Continella said.

They exited the ship as they entered a sun shining port with tourists and sailors all over as they visited the ships as well as the ships.

"They place looks pretty clean." Daisy said.

"It should be. Its a tourist destination that's popular for the social club known as the Krabby Club and the hover mods." RIku said.

"Hover mods?" Mahiru asked.

"The kind like in Aria's bike. They can be used to make anything a hover vehicle like bikes or scooters." Koala said.

"I don't think we need that kinda tech right now. Were good." Hope said.

"Well, think I'm gonna hit the club, see what I can pick up." Vashyron said. "Just enjoy the port."

"He's just using it as an excuse to get drunk and check on girls." Alisa said.

"Yeah, that's what we thought." Hiyoko said.

"May as well see what's going on in this...oof!" Madoka said bumping into a large bodied thug.

"You messin with me, little brat." he said glaring at her.

"Hey, don't do anything to her, or youre answering to us." Hope said.

"So you messin with the great Zook huh? Tell it to my little friend. Zangoose!" he shouted tossing the ball as a Zangoose came out as Hope saw a dark aura around it as did Celti.

"So this is a Shadow Pokemon." Celti said.

"Yeah. I just got the thing so its eager to tear into all of ya." Zook said smirking.

"Well, guess we know what were doing. And when youre in the word of pokemon, there's only one way to settle it. Youre up, Lunala!" Hope said.

Lunala flew over the Squad and Landed in front of Zangoose, letting out her signature screech.

"So you think a freaky bat can mess with me? Yeah right." Zook said. "Zangoose, Shadow Rush!"

Zangoose charged at Lunala and hit it directly with its claws.

"Counter with Night Daze." Hope said as Lunala hit Zangoose with the attack, bringing its health way down. "Madoka!"

"Right. Here goes!" Madoka said loading a ball as she launched it. It hit Zangoose as it was brought inside. The ball shook a bit before it dinged.

"What the….I won't forget this!" Zook said running.

"And now for the icing on the cake." Hope said jabbing the ball as the SHadows rushed out of it, returning Zangoose inside to normal. "This might not be an ideal starter, but this is the best we can work with."

"Now we just have to wait for Vashyron to finish up." Zephyr said sighing.

After a few hours, Vashyron came stumbling out and over to the group. "Whew! That place was crazy!" Vashyron said.

"So, find out anything?" Ciel said.

"I found out a few things. Apparently, they're giving away Shadow Pokemon to trainers who win colosseum battles." Vashyron said.

"And you did that without becoming stoned? You really are a master, Vashyron." Kazuichi said.

"Well, when youre a merc working in Basel, you gotta know these things. Also, I found out something else interesting." Vashyron said. "About Ikebukuro."

"Wow, news actually reaches out here?" Hope said. "What about that place?"

"You guys remember Izaya. Apparently somebody stabbed him right on the streets." Vashyron said.

"Really? And no one knows who he or she did it?" Hope asked.

"I wouldnt say Shizuo's a suspect, he's not exactly the guy to do something so backhanded." Erica said.

"He didn't. The stabbing was from a knife. Shizuo wouldn't use a weapon like that." Vashyron said.

"Such a mystery." Korra said. "Makes you wonder who'd pull that off and why."

"But, enough on that. I did get one more piece of info. Apparently, some high class export was stolen last night and guess who the culprits were?" Vashyron said.

"Team Snagem?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Bingo. Stole it right off the boat." Vashyron said.

"Okay. So now were all caught up. Lets find team snagem, and shut em down." Hope said.

"The place where the shadow pokemon prizes are suppose to be is Pyrite Town just a little bit northwest where we are." Vashyron said.

"Then i guess we know where were headed. To Pyrite town!" Hope said.


	2. Shut down the Shadow Pokemon Scam

It was only a short while after arriving to Pyrite Town that the group was watching as Hope competed in a colosseum battle at the Pyrite Colosseum and winning.

"So, what exactly is the plan again?" Lacy asked.

"Simple. They only give them to winners so if Hope wins, they'll invite him somewhere and give him a prize." Damien said.

"And then we follow hope down to the room and help him shut the scam down, right?" Nana asked.

"There's no room around here. But we'll definitely find out where they are." Peko said.

After Hope one his last battle, a shady guy approached him and lead him towards a large abandoned building. The two of them walked right inside.

"So, what kinda weapon were you in the market for?" he asked.

"I heard your dealing in Shadow Pokemon. I want one for myself." Hope said.

"Of course you do. Ah. You seem like a well rounder. Well, how about this one?" the guy said tossing a ball as out came a Type: Null.

"A null? So...where do you get these?" Hope asked.

"What's it to you?" the guy asked.

"Those things were manufactured by Aether Foundation to kill Ultra Beasts, right? They are only found in Alola, because thats where Aether always operates." Hope said.

"Yeah. Only three of them were made and two of them were put on ice. This was one of those two." he said.

"I see. I'm surprised they let someone like you have it." Hope said.

"Well, everyone likes burgers but people don't wanna know where the meat comes from." the guy said.

"Well i do. If i told everyone where you got this little number, youd be ruined. And we wouldnt want that, would we?" Hope asked.

"I see. Well, maybe I should get changed." he said before pulling a cloak over himself before he stood there wearing a Cipher uniform.

"Cipher, of course youd be a part of this. So, you one of their higher ups like that disco man and muscle head?" HOpe asked.

"You mean Miror B? He's the one who put this operation together before he got canned but stole a few Shadow Pokemon." the grunt said.

"I figured hed get fired after making that dramatic exit out of Republic City." Hope said.

"Well, you get to be buried in the ground. Yanma!" he said tossing a ball as a dragonfly creature came out with a dark aura.

"Figures youd have an extra Shadow Pokemon than Null." Hope said.

"Yup. Now, whatcha gonna do now?" the grunt asked.

"Did you honestly think i came alone?" Hope asked as the others barged in.

"Well i be, the plan worked! Good job stallin em long enough so we can get here, Hopey." Gemini said.

"And now this Cipher grunt is the one whos outnumbered. Its not to late to give up." Ichiro siad.

"Uh, need some help here!" the grunt said as two other grunts ran down with balls in their hands.

"Go, Mantine!" one said.

"Take em out, Poochyena!" the second as two pokemon appeared each with a dark aura.

"Okay, so thats a little more of some odds." Hope said.

"Doesnt matter. Take em down, fellas!" Mickey said as they paired off to face the three Shadow pokemon.

"What about the Null?" Sakura said blocking the Yanma with her sword.

"It'll just wait there since theyre not giving it orders, we'll get to it later!" Zephyr said firing at Poochenya, keeping it on the move.

"Okay!" Lucifer said engaging against Mantine attacking in hand to water combat.

"Yanma, Sonicboom!" the first grunt ordered. Yanma fired a sonic pulse from its wings.

Sakura unsheathed her Katana and sliced the pulse in half. "Riku!" she said, riku jumping in.

"Yeah, lets do this!" Riku said as the two rushed Yanma with two sword attacks.

"Nice work!" Madoka said hitting it with the Snag Ball. It went inside. It shook for a bit before it dinged.

"I'll get the big one!" Continella said.

"Do not worry young one, i'll handle it… ghoof!" Lucifer said as mantine knocked him aside.

"Mantine, use Bubblebeam!" a grunt said as it fired a beam of bubbles.

"Alright, time for my Debut!" Continella said ducking under the bubble beam. "Here we go! Giants rush!" she shouted running at Mantine as she ran into it while growing.

"What the hell?" the grunts said in shock.

WHen she reached about 30 ft, bigger than mantine, she jumped and performed a dropkick to it. "Avalanche Dropkick!" she said smashing it into the wall with both feet before shrinking down to normal.

"What?" Hope said.

"You know, like Canyon Cannon, only im using both feet." Continella said. "I dont wanna rip off any hero moves."

"Well, it works." Hope said. "Madoka, get that Mantine!"

"On it!" Madoka said tossing the ball at Mantine. It went inside the ball as it shook for a moment before it dinged.

"We're outnumbered man!" one of the grunts said.

"No worries. We got the other weapon. Null! Kill them!" the first grunt said.

Null approached as it got in a position.

"Not gonna happen!" Celti said. "From the looks of this world, its summertime." she said as her hair turned yellow. "Summer Sea!" she shouted hitting Null with water out of her hands.

"Cool! So each season represents a different element you can use!" Continella said;.

"Sort of. My abilities change along with my hair according to different seasons. In Spring, My hair turns green and I control plants. In Summer, my hair turned yellow and I can control fire and water. In fall, it turns orange leaving me power over wind. Winter turns it blue leaving me powerful over ice and snow." Celti said.

"That is seriously freakin cool." Akane said.

"Okay, time to get that null in a ball and bag it." Hope said.

"Ive got one for every pokemon here!" Madoka said bagging Null as well.

"That just leaves Poochyena. Alright, lets finish this!" Zephyr said.

"Dark types like Poochyena are weak to…" Hope began.

"Its done. We beat it while you were thinking." Zephyr said as Madoka caught it.

"Let's get outta here!" the grunts shouted as they ran.

"Search the building. Make sure they don't have any other operatives." Hope said.

The group searched the building before reporting back.

"So, any leads?" Hope asked.

"The only other pokemon they had in the building was a fish tank filled with Remoraid. I caught them just to be safe." Madoka said.

"We can teleport the ones we dont need to the Habitat on Jexis ship, but keep one for ourselves in case we wanna have an Octillery later." Hope said.

"Actually, maybe keep all of them." Kazuichi said. "I'm getting some interesting ideas now that we got Mantine."

"Hmm. You know, now that I think about it, we stopped by this town before." Koala said.

"That's right. Aria was here when she bullied that thug. We followed her with the ship. She stopped by Outskirt Stand Restaurant before going to the Snagem Base." Sabo said.

"Can you remember the route?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Sure. I remember it crystal clearly." Sabo said.

"Right, we'll follow your lead." Hope said. "And sis. Continellla, you did great for your first fight."

"Aw, thanks Big Bro. I cant wait to see what else i can do besides grow." Continella said.

"Yeah. And we got some good catches. Plus, we finally get to deal with Team Snagem. And it didn't take as long as I nearly thought." Hope said.

"Well, we were here once. That makes things easier." Mickey said.

"So we can just head to Snagems base and take em down no problem." Akane said pounding her fists. "Good, i love it when we get to go directly to something."

"Lead the way Sabo. Weve got unfinished business." Hope said.


	3. Unfinished Business! Face Gonzap!

Following Sabo, the group was a fair distance to see a base that is in ruins with grunts going in and out of it.

"Oh that's right. Aria blew it apart on her way out." Riku said.

"DOn't think these guys will be too happy to see us." Mukuro said.

"No worries. We'll just take em down for real." Hope said.

"Uh, not much of a plan. But Kazuichi is working on one with the Remoraid and the Mantine you purified." Lacy said.

Atop of a cliff was Kazuichi with something shadowing him. He jumped off the cliff holding a bar. The Snagem Grunts and the heroes saw Kazuichi gliding down with a glider attached to Mantine with Remoraid under its wings.

"Fire!" he shouted as they were hitting the base with Bubblebeam Attacks.

"Okay, that's genius right there." Hope said.

"And he's drawing away most of their fire. We can slip in while those guards are distracted." Ichiro said.

The group rushed into the base as a lot of the grunts were caught off guard.

"Intruders!" one of them said.

"We got em as we're the only two grunts with Shadow Pokemon." two grunts said. "Smeargle!"

"Ursaring!" the other grunt said as two pokemon came out.

"You think that's gonna stop us?" Nana said.

"Not a chance." Ciel said as the two God Eaters took both pokemon down easily as Madoka snagged them while Hope grabbed a guard by the collar.

"Where's your boss?" Hope asked.

"Second Floor! In his office!" the grunt said in panic.

They made it up to the office as Gonzap himself was hearing and feeling the chaos.

"Whats going on out there?" Gonzap shouted as he caught sight of Hope. "You! You're with that traitor Aria!"

"Yes, me." Hope said. "Sorry for the surprise visit. But, you see, we have unfinished business."

"Yeah. You and franken-weirdo there trespassed on our turf. And you left before you could feel my rage." Gonzap said cracking his knuckles.

"So its time to go at it for real. And afterwards, Universal Prisons got a nice cell waiting for you for all the crimes you've done." Hope said.

"Please, they got no power over me. But...I'll be happy to take you down." Gonzap said taking out two balls. "Electrode, Nuzleaf!" he shouted as he tossed them out.

"So its a double battle huh? Lunala, Null!" Hope said as Lunala and the purified Null came together.

"Why doesnt Hope just call her Nebby? Wouldnt that count for Solgaleo too?" Lacy asked.

"Solgaleo IS Nebby, Lacy. I dont recall Lunala evolving from Nebby either. If i called Lunala Nebby, it'd just be confusing." Hope said.

"Though I get the confusion since Lunala evolves from Cosmoem. But, this is a different one." Peko said.

"Besides, we got each other's backs." Hope said. "Lunala, Moongeist Beam on Electrode and Null, use Pursuit on Nuzleaf!"

Lunala took flight into the air and smashed through the ceiling before the top of her head glowed as the moon took shape behind her. She assumed her full Moon stance before firing a massive laser at Electrode, while Null hit Nuzleaf with a powerful attack.

"Return, both of ya! Go, Vileplume, Whiscash!" Gonzap shouted. "Vileplume, Giga Drain on Lunala and Whiscash, use Earthquake!"

Vileplume drained Lunala's energy as Whiscash hit both it and Null with an earthquake.

"Well, this is going well." Hope said. "Madoka, you feel any memories coming back yet?"

"Nothing yet!" Madoka said.

"Huh. Weird." Hope said. "Lunala, Shadow Ball on Whiscash and Null, use X-scissor on Vileplume!"

Lunala fired one again at Whiscash hitting it hard as it endured as Null took out Vileplume with one attack.

"Return, Vileplume. Counting Whiscash, I still got one left and you know who it is, blue boy." Gonzap said.

"Yeah, its gotta be." Hope said.

"Skarmory! Go!" Gonzap said sending Skarmory out as its aura flared.

"This time, Im not letting you get away!" Hope said.

"That makes two of us, Hope ol pal." Mickey said readying his Keyblade.

"Har! I'd like to see you try and take out Skarmory, seeing as how you ran from it like pussies!" Gonzap lauged.

"That wasnt running away! Was it?" Hope asked Mickey.

"It was a….strategic retreat." Mickey said.

"Whatever the case, were ready for it this time." Sabo said.

"Oh really? Skarmory, use Steel Wing and follow with Shadow Rush!" Gonzap ordered as Skarmory charged in.

"Look out!" Hope said as they evaded it before it turned at Madoka.

"Madoka!" Lacy called out.

Madoka was shaking in fear before something stood between her and Skarmory. A strange mechanical creature with a girlish like appearance as it fired an attack at Skarmory forcing it back. Madoka then had flashes of the same creature protecting her from a dark figure before falling. "Ma...gearna."

"Magearna?" Hope said.

"Wait, that design. That's the mechanism from the package we stole. So...it was a pokemon?" Gonzap said in surprise.

It looked at Skarmory as its hand morphed into a floral like cannon.

"Use...Fleur Cannon!" Madoka shouted as Magearna fired a beam that hit Skarmory dead on as it fell. "Now!" she said tossing a ball at Skarmory, sending it inside. It shook a bit before the ding. "Now use Flashcannon!" Madoka said as it hit Whiscash, knocking it out.

"Grrr. Damn it!" Gonzap said pounding his desk as it broke.

"You're done, Gonzap." Hope said.

"Sure, Team Snagem's gone for now. But when the times right, we'll make out return." Gonzap said as he ran away along with the grunts.

"Guess that takes care of them." Hope said.

"Indeed it does." Sakura said writing the entry into a diary. "Gotta keep our progress somehow."

"Madoka, you and that thing were amazing! How did...Madoka?" Hope asked.

"Hope...I remember. I remember everything." Madoka said solemnly.

"Who you are?" Hope asked. "Well, im all ears."

"We all want know." Inga said.

"Fine. While my original identity was Madoka Kaname of the Magical Girl Universe, I was also given another name when I ascended to a higher being. Pink, the color god of the 9th universe, the magical girl universe." Madoka said.

"Pink?" Damien asked.

"Yes. When our universe was still young, magical girls weren't all about justice and truth before the public, they worked in secret to deal with monsters known as witches. But they were also tainting their own being battling them, transforming themselves into witches as well due to their desires. I was offered to become a Magical Girl and a free wish. My wish, was for no more witches and to protect the magical girls. So, I was erased from the memories of people who knew me. Wiped from existence to become a goddess. This was noticed by the gods above as they decided to let me watch over that universe and protect it so the tragedies that happen on my world would never happen anywhere else." Madoka said.

"But, what of Magearna I think you called it?" Celti asked.

"It was floating in my territory and I picked it up. It may be man made but it has some sort of soul and heart. Its what I considered my perfect link." Madoka said.

"Man, im sorry. About what happened to you, i mean. But if youre a Color God, that means youre in the same league as black." Hope said.

"Not even close." Madoka said. "In actuallity, I'm the weakest among them."

"Oh~" Hope said.

"So, what can we do? Its not like we can gather the other color gods and ask for their help." Gemini said.

"You can't. They remain in their shared realm to watch over the universes. They only come into their protected universe when they believe a world is to be eliminated due to a universal class crisis." Madoka said.

"Okay. I get it." Hope said.

"But, how did you end up here in our realm?" Hiyoko asked.

"Well, Black actually. Out of nowhere, he attacked me and tried to claim my universe. But Magearna protected me, but his attack grazed me. I fell from that realm into the Beast Universe. Because of the shock, I lost many of my powers and memories and reverted to the form I had before I became a god. Then, that's pretty much when you went to save me, Hope." Madoka said.

"So Black is running the MG Universe?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"He shouldn't be. I left the universe to Blue, the god of the Magic Universe, in case something were to happen to me." Madoka said.

"But now you have all your powers and memory back. I dont think you need me anymore." Hope said.

"That's not all true. I don't have my powers back, just my memory. Besides...I don't want to leave. Travelling with you...it reminded me of how to be an ordinary person." Madoka said.

"Don't ever let go of that feeling." Hope said placing his hand on Madoka's shoulder. "And i promise we'll find a way to get your powers back."

"Thank you, hope." Madoka said. "But, don't rush with that last part. I'm fine just remembering everything."

"I wont. We'll take it slow." Hope said.

Finished with the first world for their trial, the others returned to the ship, Celti approaching hope.

"You seem to have a lot of confidence and appreciation for your friends." Celti said.

"Theyre my power and im theirs. We believe in each other." Hope said. "Do you know what thats like?"

"I do. We color fighters, we're all like family because the master trains us all. We're friends and family, depending on one another to get through any situation." Celti said.

"But then… why go through all these trials, to pit family against one another to become higher than anyone else. Its just not right." Hope said.

"Because eventually, we all have to grow up and become stronger. Its like becoming your own person." Celti said.

"Yeah, i know. Ive seen a lot of stuff happen that makes you guys want it to be that way. Volt wanting vengeance on Barry for killing his father, and more recently, Gemina's scars from her mining days." Hope said. "Sorry, im getting all sappy. I've got something like that too, i come from a family i ran away from. I… dont suppose you have something like what Gemina, Volt and I went through?"

"Well, not exactly, but I do have my story." Celti said. "I was born in a forest where all four seasons met. I didn't have any parents and was crying. I was eventually found by Master Rain and he took me in and raised me. When I was older, my hair was split between four colors. Master was surprised by this as well. He trained me in the way of the Season Style, a style that changes just as often as the seasons so to never rely on just one ability for too long as seasons are different on many worlds." Celti said.

"Wow… thats pretty rough." Hope said. "It must have been hard being lonely all those years before Rain Bow found you. Why do you wanna be a High Master anyway?"

"Honestly...to show my thanks to him. Plus, when you are a high master, you are bound by less rules. I hope to use that freedom to find that forest I was born in." Celti said. "The place where four seasons meet."

Hope felt empathetic, as something stirred within him. He knew the reason why Celti meant so much to him, he just didnt figure it out until now.

"Celti, I…" Hope said. "Well, Maybe its just better if i show then tell."

"Wha…" Celti said before she was caught in a hug by Hope with tons of empathy in the embrace. Celti felt slight tears, but then hugged back.

"We both want to be free, so… I dont want you to leave my side. If you want to see that forest again… come with me, and i'll help you find it. Because… im already free." Hope said.

"Tempting offer." Celti smiled. "How about...I go with you either way. High master or not."

Hope smiled. "Its a date." he said.

Their ship soon shook as they soon saw they were being attacked by the same ships they dodged earlier.

"Oh, come on! I was just having a moment in getting a girlfriend here!" Hope said, annoyed.

"How did they find us so…" Celti said before looking down as she picked up a cockroach with a transmitter. "Hive!"

"Oh great, bug boy led so many people right to us." Nana said.

"This won't be the only one. With Hive, there's never just one of them." Celti said.

"So it may be a good idea to take out hive quickly." Espio said.

"Lower the temperature all over the ship. The insects can't survive in cold temperature. Then when we get to a new world, we can release them." Celti said.

"You heard Celti, air condition this joint! Go, go go!" Akane said.

The Squad quickly changed the temperature in the Beacon to near sub-zero temps as the insects were freezing as was the group.

"Find a place fast man. We won't last long in this cold." Kazuichi said.

"I know a place. The Warrior Universe, it isnt far from here." Hope said.

"Once we get there, wed better hurry and release these bugs." Kazuichi said.

"Okay, floor it! We dont have much time!" Damien said as the ship accelerated to the Warrior Universe.

To be continued in the Hope Chronicles: Warrior Realm


End file.
